I'm a WHAT?
by The voices say to kill you
Summary: Kay Potter and her brother Harry are living with their aunt and uncle, when an important letter arrives.
1. prologue

**This is my first crossover so flames and advice are welcome. **

**I'm a WHAT? **

Lilly Potter was looking at her new child. She was cute but she looked exactly like her biological father, not like her or James. Oh god how was she supposed to tell him? She was sure he would understand though; maybe even pretend like he was her dad.

That night she took the baby home to her husband and son. Harry was happy to have someone to play with and James was being very understanding.

They heard a knock at the door. James got up to answer it and he didn't come back. "Honey, what's taking so long?" asked Lilly. When she got no answer she got up to look. She found her husband dead on the floor. She ran back to her children, hurried them into Harry's room, and shut and locked the doors and windows, knowing it would be of little use against the dark lord. She heard him moving down the hall, trying every room. He finally came to Harry's door. He opened it with a swish of his wand.

"No! No! Not my children, anything but my children!" she pleaded.

"Avada Kedava," in a calm, almost bored, voice, as if he did this every day. He turned on the two children. "Avada Kedava," he repeated. But somehow, the spell backfired. Lord Voldemort screamed and dragged himself out of the house.

The two children were crying for their mommy, they both had a new lightning shaped scar on their heads. A massive man came through the door and carried the two out to his flying motorcycle.

The next morning, when Petunia Dursley went out to get the milk, she came upon the two children and uttered a startled shriek. She saw the note and discussed what to do with the two. They decided to keep them.


	2. chapter 1

**I do not own PJO or Harry Potter. I do however own Kay Potter. **

"Up, get up! NOW!" that was the first thing that Harry and I heard every morning through the door to the cupboard under the stairs, Aunt Petunia waking us up for chores. We dutifully got up, if we didn't we would get beaten and have no food for at least a week. My name is Kay Potter, I am ten years old and about to turn eleven I have a brother, Harry, who is eleven. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles. Harry has black hair, green eyes, and no freckles. We don't look alike at all. I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin, who treat Harry and me as though we were crap. We had been like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's slaves as long as I can remember.

I set the table while Harry made breakfast. I was no good at cooking. The one time they made me do it, we had a burnt something that tasted horrible! Anyway, I made sure everything was perfect before taking some egg back to the cupboard under the stairs. Harry came a while after, we weren't allowed to sit at the table, "Because, only normal people get to sit at the table!" Aunt Petunia said the one time I asked about it, "Now go back to your cupboard!"

We sat in silence for a while before Uncle Vernon made Harry go get the mail. When he returned he said that both of us had gotten letters but Uncle Vernon took them away.

The next day there were more letters, but Uncle Vernon took them away again. More letters came and Uncle Vernon took them all away. About a month later, we felt a trembling and letters began to shoot out the chimney! Harry went for the open approach and tried to grab them, while I got one letter addressed to me and one addressed to Harry and hid them in my pocket. Harry and Uncle Vernon got in a fight for it but no one noticed mine.

"WE'RE GOING AWAY! FAR AWAY! WHERE THEY CAN'T FIND US!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

We went to sea, we stayed in this little cottage on an island. There was no electricity and it was freezing! Dudley was whining about all the shows he missed. There was no food but Uncle Vernon had brought 'rations.' They turned out to be five bags of chips and five bananas. He tried to start a fire with the bags, but all he managed to do was make them shrivel up.

When we got our sleeping arrangements, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon got the bedroom, and Dudley got the couch, so Harry and I got the floor. When I was sure everyone was asleep, I gave him, his letter and tried to read mine (I have dyslexia).

_Kay Potter,_

_You are hereby accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. School will begin on September 1__st__. Your supplies list is in the envelope._

_M. McGonagall_

There was a thundering knock at the door. "Where's the cannon?" Dudley asked stupidly. Harry and I ran and hid. It knocked again, this time rattling the door on its hinges. The third time it happened it broke down the door and a hulking monster of a man stepped through.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I'm Hagrid." He turned to Dudley, "Well I haven't seen you since you were a baby, Harry, but I didn't think you would have grown so much, particularly around the middle. How's your sister, Kay?"

"I-I-I'm not H-H-Harry," stammered Dudley.

Harry and I stepped out, "I am," he said.

"And I'm Kay," I said.

"Well of course you are," he said. "I don't think ya've gotten your letters." He handed two thick envelops to Harry.

"We've already seen them," I said. "In the bombardment of letters in our house, I grabbed them."

"Time's a-wasting, let's get to Hogwarts!" he said.

"NO! I will not let them go to a school for some crackpot old fool to teach them magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon said.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me," Hagrid said in a deathly calm voice, pointing his umbrella at Uncle Vernon. That would have scared even the bravest of men, so Uncle Vernon didn't stand a chance. "Are we going or would you guys rather stay here?" We went.


	3. chapter 2

**Thanks Book-Mania-Girl520 for your review, I appreciate it!**

**Sadly, do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. Sigh. o_O **

I must have fallen asleep on the motorcycle, because when I woke up, we were in London. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned. Today was going to be a long day.

We got off the motorcycle in front of this run down pub. We went inside and Harry and I were greeted from all sides. I felt like I shook hands with a million people. This one guy with black hair and green eyes, came up to us and didn't shake hands, but asked us if we had dyslexia. I did but Harry didn't.

Hagrid tapped the bricks with his umbrella. The bricks started to move until they made an archway. "Welcome to Diagon Ally," he said.

There were so many shops! There was a wand shop, a sweet shop, a robes shop, a broom shop, and so many more! But first we went to the bank; the place was run by goblins! We went up to the desk where a goblin sat. "We need to take some money out of the Potter account," Hagrid said in a businesslike manner.

"Do you have the key?" the goblin asked.

"Right here," he said. He took out this tiny golden key and gave it to the goblin.

We got into this cart and as soon as we were in, it took off at a breakneck pace. We finally arrived at an old door with the number 805 above it. We got off here and the goblin came up and said, "Lamp." Hagrid gave him the lamp. "Key," he said. Hagrid gave him the key. He stuck the key in this tiny keyhole and the door swung open to reveal giant stacks of gold, silver, and bronze coins. We got these bags and put our money inside, got back into the cart, and took a terrifying ride to another vault.

This one was even more tightly sealed than the last one, no keyholes or anything. It was just a big, locked, door. The goblin scratched the door and it swung open. I was expecting to see something like treasure, precious stones or something, maybe piles of pure gold. But all I saw was this grubby little package. "I'd appreciate it if you kept this a secret at Hogwarts. Official business," Hagrid said.

First we went to the wand shop. I love books so obviously I wanted to go to the book store first to see if they had something to make reading easier for me, since I had dyslexia. But Harry dragged me off to the wand shop.

When we got there an old man came out to see us. "I'm Mr. Olivander." He gave us a wand each and told us to 'give it a wave!' We did and there were two simultaneous crashes. "No, not those ones. Here, try these," he said. We did and all the wands flew out of the shelves they were in, and his desk exploded. "Definitely not!" he said. He got us a whole pile of them before a good thing happened. A shattered vase assembled and some flowers appeared in it. I swished mine again and all the wands flew back onto their shelves. "That's a good wand for you, Kay, cherry, 12 inches, and unicorn hair, good for transfiguration and charms." Harry had to go through like 15 more before one finally picked him.

I convinced them to go get our books next. I walked through the store, first picking out the books I needed, and then looking through books I might want. There were so many! Anyway after only twenty minutes we had to leave. I protested as much as I could but finally I went, only after they promised we would come back later.

We went to the robes shop next and got our robes, then we went to potions supplies, when we were done with everything, we went to the train stations.

We were supposed to go onto platform 9 ¾ but I knew there was no such thing. When we tried to ask Hagrid about that we couldn't find him. We wound around the station for a while, until we heard something like, "…always packed with muggles. Come on," we saw a woman with red hair and her children and decided to follow them. We watched them and one by one they went_ into the wall!_

"Excuse me, madam, but can you tell us how to, umm…" Harry started.

"How to get onto the platform? Yes, walk straight at the wall and don't stop." She said. Harry went first and disappeared into the wall. I went next before her youngest son and made it into the platform. It had a red train with all different people boarding it

. Two of the people we had seen with the lady who helped us came up to us and said, "Hi, we're Fred and George Weasley, who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is my younger sister, Kay Potter," Harry said.

"It's only by a few months!" I said.

"Whoa! You two were attacked by You-Know-Who and lived! You're the only people who have done that! Do you remember what he looked like?"

"No, I don't. I was only a day old and Harry was only one," I said.

We got on the train and into a carriage. A boy about our age with red hair came in and said, "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." We shook our heads. "I'm Ron Weasley. What're you're names?"

"I'm Kay Potter, and this is my brother, Harry Potter," I said.

"Whoa! Do you really have the, you know, scars?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harry said and we lifted our bangs to show twin lightning bolt shaped scars.

"Trolley, trolley! Anything from the trolley, dears?" an old woman asked.

"Sure!" Harry and I said, we hadn't eaten all day.

We got some of everything on there. While we were eating Harry and Ron, who were sitting on the same side, just threw their trash anywhere they wanted, while I, being the cleanest one, put my trash in the trash can.

A girl with brown, bushy, hair and brown eyes came into the door and said, "Have you seen a Toad? A boy called Neville lost one." She looked more closely at us. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Holy cricket! You're the Potters! I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" she said turning to Ron.

"Ron Weasley," he said with his mouth full.

"Charmed," she said unbelievingly. "You should put your robes on. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

When we got there we go on these boats. They took us to this big beautiful castle and everyone gasped at its beauty. We met this older woman named Professor McGonagall and she took us to the hallway. "Wait here while I announce you all to the rest of the students and staff," she said.

"So is it true what they were saying on the train? The Potter children have come to Hogwarts," a blond haired boy said. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And these are Crabbe and Goyle."

"Yeah we're the Potters. I'm Kay and he's Harry," I said.

"You know I can help you choose the pure-blood friends to hang out with," he said.

I could feel Harry stiffen and he opened his mouth to comment but I cut him off saying, "I don't mean to sound rude, but what does it matter? I mean we're all wizards, some mud bloods are better at magic than pure bloods. So as long as we're all wizards, why are you discriminating?"

"Because, well, umm…" he said.

"That's what I thought. You have no reason at all. So before you embarrass yourself farther, do us all a favor and shut up." I said.

That's when Professor McGonagall came in and asked, "What's going on here?"

"Malfoy was discriminating against half bloods and muggle borns, and I was telling him how wrong he was, we're all wizards so why does it matter if your parents are wizard or muggle?" I told her.

"You make an impressive case. Thank you for getting that straight for everyone. No wizard is better than another," she agreed.

We went into the great hall and stood in the isle. They brought out the Sorting Hat and called us in alphabetical order.

"Hannah Abbot" about a minute "_Hufflepuff!"_

Bla… bla… bla…

"Kay Potter" big gasp but no time at all _"Ravenclaw!"_

"Harry Potter" like 10 minutes _"Gryffindor!"_

Bla… bla… bla…

"I would like to say a few words, nix mimble and prowmse," Dumbledore said.

We ate and then we went to our common rooms.

**Suffering from severe writer's block. So please, please, please, press the little button down there and give me some ideas and advise! I really need it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter, (") (PENGUIN)**

When we got up the next day, we went to the great hall to eat. This boy and a girl, who looked remarkably alike, popped up in front of the tables. The boy had out this black sword; the girl had a black dagger. They were met with a room full of wands, we could take them. Also they had this psycho look about them, like they could massacre a whole town and go back to their house and pretend it never happened. I was shocked! They looked like they hadn't slept in a week! And besides that, the boy didn't have a shirt on!

Professor Snape snarled, "Put your weapons away! We have no need for weapons of that kind here!"

They seemed to wake up out of a trance. "Sorry, half a second ago we were fighting the manticore," the boy said. "Musta shadow traveled accidentally with my sister."They started to concentrate and flickered for a minute but then they came back into view, the boy collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion and his sister tried to help him. None of us had said a word except Snape during this but Kendall, another Ravenclaw, and I came and helped his sister take him to the hospital wing.

Kendall and I carried him while his sister walked beside us and put him on a bed. I stayed and watched him in case he woke up while Kendall alerted Madam Pomphrey. He did wake up while Kendall was getting her and started concentrating again, but I grabbed onto him and said, "You're not going anywhere until Madam Pomphrey has a look at you. You collapsed in exhaustion at least get some rest."

"Take your hand off my brother," the girl said.

"Alright, as long as he doesn't go anywhere," I said

"Fine. But only because we can't shadow travel out of here, as soon as we can, we're walking out of here and shadow traveling to camp," he said.

"Shadow travel?" I asked, "What's that? You apparated to the front of the room, even though you're not supposed to do that until you're 17 and you're what,"

"12," he interrupted. "And I didn't apparate. I shadow traveled."

"Whatever," I said, "But you apparated. What's your name?"

"Nico and this is my sister, Sam," he said. "What's yours?"

"Kay, where are you from? You don't sound like you're from around here," I said.

"None of your business," the girl said.

"New York, where is here?" Nico said.

"England," I said.

"Tell us about yourself, Kay," he said.

"Well my parents died when I was young. One of them was adoptive; I have a brother, Harry. We're the children who lived! We were sent to live with our abusive aunt and uncle. And then we found out we were wizards," I said.

"Nice aunt and uncle," Sam snickered.

"Do you or your brother have any problems, like anger control issues, dyslexia, or ADHD?" Nico asked.

"Well, I've got dyslexia and ADHD. And Harry has anger control issues and he's over protective of me, but other than that, no, nothing. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Just asking," he said.

"Do you know a guy with black hair and sea green eyes? He asked me the same question," I said. "Do you guys know magic?"

"We know necromancy, does that count?" he asked.

"So, you raise the dead?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yup!" they said.

Just then Madam Pomphrey came in and shooed us away.

"Did you find out anything about our visitors?" Kendall asked.

"They're self proclaimed necromancers from New York, and they can 'shadow travel'," I said.

We went through our classes, no one really paid attention, our minds were on our two guests. They were unlike anything we had seen, I mean, people raising the dead is stuff of legends. Not real life! Anyway it seemed like the longest half-day ever! It was like forever until lunch!

I skipped lunch and went to see Sam and Nico. It was no biggy; I had gone days without food at the Dursley's. I wasn't hungry.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi, you're officially the one millionth visitor today! Step up and claim your prize!" Sam said sarcastically.

"Knock it off Sam," Nico said. "She's just a little ticked about how many people come in here and bug us."

"I'm not here to bug you, I just want to talk, to relieve you of your boredom for a few," I said.

"Thanks, we're about dying in here. Why do we have to be in here so long anyway? I just needed to take a good night sleep," Nico said.

"I think she just wants you under observation. You can go, I think. I'll take you to the great hall," I told them.

We went and decided to tell Dumbledore they didn't have a place to sleep tonight. They decided to stay for awhile. But they had to be sorted into a house. So we went into the great hall during lunchtime and I walked to my table and they walked up to Professor Dumbledore and talked to him for a minute and then he sent Professor Sprout to get the sorting hat. "It seems that our newcomers don't have a place to sleep. We need to sort them into their houses. They are not regular wizards, but necromancers," he said.

Professor Sprout came back with the sorting hat. She sat it on Nico's head and it was like it was for most people until it started screaming. "NO! NO TAKE ME OFF! THE HORROR THE HORROR! SLYTHERIN!" it screamed. Professor McGonagall yanked it off his head. Nico was wearing a scowl that would make Adolf Hitler run for his mommy. I wondered if the sorting hat had ever done that. Sam went up next; the sorting hat started screaming again. She got into Slytherin. She reacted the same as Nico, except her scowl was more impressive. It scared me to think of what the sorting hat had seen.

"What was with the sorting hat?" Kendall asked. "I don't think it ever done that before."

"I'll ask Professor Dumbledore if I can ask it what it saw. What do you think made it scream like that? And why did they scowl as if it learned their darkest secret? What's up with them?" I asked.

"I dunno, but it doesn't concern us. Don't go digging," she said. She saw I wasn't listening. "Kay, I mean it. Don't mess with it!"

"Um… absolutely, I wasn't planning on it," I lied.

"Alright, but don't go asking for trouble," she said.


	5. chapter 4

**I don't own PJO or Harry Potter.**

**Really? Ch 4**

After the sorting hat incident, everyone considered Sam and Nico freaks. So anyone who hung out with them was considered a freak too. That would be me. They were really fun people, just a little, ummm… obsessed, with death.

It went on like that for about two months, everyone avoiding us so we banded together.

One night we were playing truth or dare in an unused bathroom.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Dare," he said.

"Stun the next people who walk down the hall, then pants them," Sam said.

We hid in the closet and watched as Nico stunned the people who just happened to be Harry and Ron. Then we watched as Nico removed their pants, then turned them inside out and put them back on. Sam and I fell over in fits of giggles. Unfortunately, they woke up and heard us, we shadow traveled out of there, (they can shadow travel to and from different places inside the grounds).

We all got back to the room. It was my turn, "Truth or dare?" Nico asked.

"Dare," I said.

"Take off your shirt,"

"Oh my fucking god, are you a pervert?" I asked in all seriousness.

"No, it's just a dare," he said.

"I don't want to, but I have to," I took off my shirt, I had an undershirt on, but it didn't cover my stomach. I put my shirt back on.

They gasped. I didn't blame them. I was covered in scars. "Now I know what you mean by abusive," Nico said. "I didn't think it was so bad!"

"That's why I'll never ever, ever, go back," I said.

"How did you get those?" Nico asked.

"I don't have to answer that right now. Truth or dare, Sam?" I said.

"Truth," she said.

"Why did the sorting hat scream when it was on your head?" I asked.

"," she said too fast for me to hear anything but 'children of Hades'. "T or D, Nico?"

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to run around the school singing Lady Gaga," she said.

He did and when he came back he asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," if I picked truth he could ask where I got the scars.

"I dare you to show the scars again and tell us how you got them," he said.

"No way in hell, heaven, and earth! I QUIT! GO TO HELL!" I said/yelled.

"Been there done that. If you don't answer, I'll tell the whole school about your scars," Nico said.

"You wouldn't," I said.

"I would," he said.

"I hate you," I said. But I took my shirt off and pointed to one on my side, "I got this one when I accidentally burned the food they made me make. They put the knife in the bubbling grease from the bacon and cut me along my side." I pointed to one on my leg, "This one I got when I was going to pick up wrapping paper at Christmas and Dudley told Uncle Vernon that I was trying to steal his toys. Aunt Petunia took out her garden scissors and cut my leg. I got the rest for similar reasons. Now you know, was it really worth it? I didn't think so. If you repeat this to anyone, I will throw you to the nearest werewolf." I put my shirt back on.

"We won't," Sam said. "We need you to come to New York with us, to Camp Half-Blood."

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because you're a demigod. One of your parents is a god or goddess," Nico said.

"Let's say for one second that maybe I might go with you, how would we get away without rising suspicion?" I asked.

"Easy, we fake your death. We could make it look like a wild animal dragged you into the forbidden forest," Sam said.

"I'll go with you, on one condition, you swear that if I don't like it there, you bring me back," I said. "Now, does anyone have some fake blood?"


	6. chapter 5

**I don't own PJO or Harry Potter. It is in Harry Potter book one and after TLO.**

**I'm a WHAT? Ch 4**

It turns out that Sam was really good at faking deaths. She had gotten fake blood for her birthday and was syked for a chance to use it. We made it look like I was outside when a monster from came and dragged me into the forest, never to be seen again. But, just my luck, Harry had to come out in the middle of setting it up.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Faking my death. Why? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Never mind! Why are you faking your death?" he asked.

"So I can leave, have everyone think I'm dead, come back, and have a good laugh about it later," I lied.

"And you think everyone will take this well?" he asked.

"Not if I were doing this alone. But no one argues with Sam and Nico," I said, Nico gave a threatening smile just to prove my point. Sam had finished up with the blood spattering. "Bye!"

"Wait, you're leaving NOW? Why not wait until morning?" Harry asked.

"Harry, wrap your small brain around this, people will see us in the morning and they won't believe the facts as much," Nico said.

"Oh, this is Nico. He's a good friend and is coming with me," I said. "You're not going to come; someone has to spread the story. Bye!"

And we took off before he had a chance to persuade us otherwise. We went outside the grounds and they each grabbed one of my hands and started to concentrate. I knew they would 'shadow travel' as they called it. I closed my eyes and I felt like I was being sucked down a tube. Then I felt my feet hit the ground. I opened my eyes and I was standing on a hill with a golden fleece on the branches.

I looked around me for Sam and Nico but they were passed out on the ground. This shadow traveling must take alot out of them.

A centaur came up to me and said, "Oh dear. We must take them to the sick bay."


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything. **

**I have writers block so I'm just going to make this a short one. **

**Pleasepleasepleaseplease review!**

**I'm a WHAT? Ch 6**

This was new to me. I was used to centaurs behaving wildly; at least, that's what we learned about in Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Um, who are you?" I asked.

"I am Chiron, who might you be?" he asked.

"FINALLY! Someone doesn't know me! I hate not knowing about myself what other people know!" I said, accent dripping off my voice. "Sorry, I'm Kay Potter. I just came from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Nico and Sam made a surprise visit at my school! I already like this place better!"

"Let's get them to the sick bay and get you to the Hermes Cabin," he said.

When we stepped foot in the cabin, a closed eye appeared above my head. "A Morpheus camper, we haven't had one of those in a while!" said a boy.

"I'm Travis Stole, and that was my brother, Conner, we're the councilors for this cabin. Even though you were claimed, you have to stay here. The minor gods don't have cabins," his look-a-like said.

I knew that this was a good place, mostly because I saw a beach, horse stables, and an amphitheatre. All of them were Greek style.

**DUMBLEY'S POV**

NO! This could not be happening! One of his two greatest pawns was dead! He'll check the blood to see if it's her's.

"Revealoso," he said, pointing his wand at it. It showed three beings splattering blood across here, but he couldn't see their faces, they were covered in dark hoods. "Kay Potter is alive and most likely hurt! We'll do whatever it takes to get her back here safely!"

Cheers were tossed about on the crowd. I knew I had them wrapped around my finger.

**WIZARDING WORLD'S POV**

DAILY PROPHET DECEMBER 8 2005

Kay Potter reported missing after not showing up for breakfast in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. No one has seen her since last night and two of her friends seem to be gone too. We wonder if Dumbledore is capable of keeping Harry safe, or if he is to blame! (see more page 5)

DAILY PROPHET APRIL 20, 2007

Insider information says that Harry Potter has located Nicholas Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone. One of the teachers was a Death Eater; he shared his body with none other than you-know-who. I shudder to think what would have happened if Kay were there as well as Harry, who is in the hospital wing, right now, resting. There have been no sightings of Kay anywhere. (see more page 9)

DAILY PROPHET SEPTEMBER 1, 2008.

Kay was supposed to be starting her second year at Hogwarts today and there is still no sign of her. (See page 15)

DAILY PROPHET JANUARY 19, 2009.

There have been Potter Sightings throughout the nation. They claim to have seen a girl, about thirteen, with brown hair and freckles that looks, "Just like the missing picture." Have we really stooped to this level? Calling out 'Potter Sightings'? (See more page 20)

DAILY PROPHET AUGUST 9, 2010.

Where is the girl who lived now? Will she make a surprise visit to Hogwarts to see the Tri-wizard cup? Will she be at the Quitich (**AN I know it's not spelled right, but you get the pic**) World Cup? (See page 29)


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything, sigh…**

**The newspaper articles they're from different times, this is one month after she got to camp. And ANYTHING IN **_**ITALICS**_** IS FRENCH. **

**I'M A WHAT CH 7**

I was in the Hermes cabin, when I heard someone shouting that Morpheus was here to see his child. The only Morpheus camper here was me, so I ran out to finally meet my dad, face to face. We had Iris Messaged each other a lot but we had never met.

I did the only thing that came to mind; I ran up to him and said, "Hi, Dad!"

"Hello Kay, how have you been since our last I.M.?" he asked. Some of the campers seemed jealous.

"I've been good, but I got an owl that said that Dumbledore was looking everywhere for me, everywhere in England, that is, and he still couldn't find me!" Morpheus had shown me in a dream at Hogwarts what Dumbledore was up to, he just wanted to use me, and my brother. "Hey, Dad, I've kind of missed using magic, can I go to a different magic school? Like Beauxbatons? I would come back here during the summer when school's not in."

"I don't know, that Dumbleywart may have something up his sleeve…" he started.

"Please! You could ask Madam Maxine to watch over me! She's the daughter of a Cyclops and a wizard! She knows all about us!" I said.

"Ok, fine, but you MUST I.M. me at least once a week," he said.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I ran up and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back.

~*TIMELAPSE TO FOURTH BOOK ABOUT TO MAKE AN ENTRANCE WITH BEAUXBATTENS*~

"_Kay, get back in line!"_ Fleur said.

"_But Fleur, I want to see their reactions!" _I said.

"_Kay Potter, you will stand here and like it!" _she said.

"_As you wish, Fleur…"_

We were all wearing blue robes and blue hats. We all walked into the great hall and did our routine. I heard someone say, "Hey, Harry, isn't that your sister?" I ignore it but I hear, "Yeah, mate, you're right." I start hearing whispers across the hall. I just do my part and then I sit down between Fleur and Gabrielle, I look sort of like them, well enough to pass as their sister.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Tonight we are honored to have some guests, the proud men of Durmstrang, and the lovely lades of Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said. He went on about how great the school was and the Tri-Wizard tournament, but the whole time I was glaring at him. The tables filled with food after he was done. And immediately three people rose from the Gryffindor table and came over to see us.

"Hello, what's your name?" asked one of the males.

"_He-he stupid idiots, I don't want to talk to you right now. If you must talk to me, go back to your own table and find me after dinner. Until then, leave me in peace," _I said.

"What?" asked the other one.

"I said, I don't want to talk to you right now. Go back to your own table and find me after dinner if you absolutely have to talk to me," I said with a French accent, keeping my hat so it covered my face.

"But we have to talk to you now!" said the female.

"But I have to eat now, so… goodbye!" I said, keeping the accent through the entire time I speak to them.

"Why are you being so mean?" asked the first male.

"Why are you still here?" I retorted. "I for one, am hungry, so if you will please go back to your respective table then we can all eat peacefully and I want to eat so get a move on!"

"But we need to talk to you!" the female said.

"_Let's all talk in French and exclude them from the conversation, then maybe they'll get the hint and leave," _Gabrielle said.

"_Yeah ok, hey Gabby, have you seen the robes here? It looks like they haven't been updated for a hundred years, they look so dorkey!" _I said.

"_Yeah, I can't believe the girls wear them! They're so old and ugly!" _she said.

**(A.N. Gabrielle and Kay are both 13 link to each on profile. They're the youngest students ever to go to Beauxbatons, and they're both way smarter than the rest of the people their age, and Kay is good enough to be an adult witch. She can apparate and do all the stuff that no one but adult witches and wizards can, so the age line doesn't affect her. Gabrielle and Fleur are half bloods too. They're daughters of Aphrodite.)**

"_Fleur! Guess what? I can go through the age line! Madam Maxine said I could!" _I said. _"So you're going to have some challenge if you want to be the Beauxbatons champion!" _I taunted.

"_You know I'll always win! Since I AM older than you!" _she said.

"_Aww, shut it, Fleur," I said._

The three Gryffindors were feeling awkward and made their way back to their table.

"_Ha-ha yes! Your plan worked perfectly, Gabby! I wonder if I would have been like that girl if I stayed here…" _I said.

"_I'm sure that you would never have been like __that__. You're too weird!"_ Gabby said.

"_Thanks, I feel so much better now,"_ I said sarcastically.

A few minutes later we got up and walked out, I was ambushed by a red headed guy, some guy with black hair, and some girl with bushy brown hair. I pulled my hat down again.

"You said we could talk to you, so now we will. My name is Her…" she started.

"I know who you are," I said, cutting her off. FYI until I start saying without a French accent, she will always speak English with a French accent. "You're Hermione Granger," pointing to her, "Ronald Weasley," pointing to the redhead, "And Harry Potter," pointing to my brother, but they didn't need to know that. "Yes, I know all about the boy who lived crap. I just don't care. If you try to pull that with me, you'll be at the receiving end of my knife. And yes, I do have a knife. My father gave it to me. I know I look a lot like that missing girl, uh, James Potter's daughter… but I'm not her." What I said is true, I'm not James Potter's daughter, I may be Lilly's daughter, but Morpheus is my father.

"You look so much like my sister. I'm sorry, I got my hopes up. Where do you go during the summer months anyway?" Harry asked.

"Camp," I said.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"Why do you need to know that, Weasley? It's a camp where only certain people can go! You're not one of them!" I said.

"Are you saying only rich people can go?" Hermione asked.

"No. You have to be in one certain family to go. You aren't. None of you are. But me, Gabrielle and Fleur are. Now may I please go to bed? I'm tired." I said. Then I walked off and I found everyone a couple corridors down, waiting in front of a picture.

Madam Maxine came down and said, _"The password is, 'Periwinkle Anonymous'. Since there only 15 of us, not counting me, we will each get one room with another person." _

"_Gabby! Come here!"_ I said. We always bunked together.

"_What about Fleur?" _she asked.

"_She can bunk with __Cécile__. Now come on!"_ I said.

So things went as normal around Hogwarts, except we were waiting for Friday when we would learn the names of our champions.

Friday rolled around and with it came the naming ceremony.

"The champion for Hogwarts is," catching the paper with the name "'CEDRIC DIGGORY!"' Dumbledore said.

"The champion for Durmstrang is," catching the paper with the name, '"VICTOR CRUMM"'

"The champion for Beauxbatons is," catching the paper with the name, '"FLEUR DELACOR'"

The fire in the cup glowed red, and two more names shot out of the cup, '"HARRY POTTER and KAY POTTER go to the back room."' I stood.

"No, Dumbleyfork, there's already a champion for Beauxbatons. There can only be one champion per school. The cup would have had to have been confounded by an extremely powerful witch or wizard. That means you, Madam Maxine, Monsure Moody, Monsure Crouch, Madam McGonagall, Monsure Snape, and Monsure Karkaroff. Personally, I think it's you, you would want me out of the way, and I am a liability in your plot to be all powerful. I ran away! And I got the best thing I could for it. I found my father! You may think my father is dead, but you are mistaken. My mother is Lilly Evens-Potter, and my dad is Monsure Morpheus. You are mistaken if you think that my dad is James Potter. Tell me, do I look like either of the Potters at all? No I don't. Anyway, I'll leave you to bicker about your problem. I'm going to go to my quarters, I love midnight. See you all for breakfast! And Dumbleydork, if you try anything to harm me, my father and his siblings, parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins WILL kill you and whoever helped you. We are a tightly knit family," I said.

Everyone was just sitting there with their mouths open, except for the people at the Beauxbatons table, they were used to me. "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies!" I said cheerfully as if I hadn't given a death threat.

Ha-ha Dumbleydork! Take that, loser!


End file.
